Trials and Turbulence between Nick and Maya
by Godot's Barista
Summary: Phoenix gets a surprise visit from Maya but after he becomes confused about his feelings and stress from a new case what will develop? This is on hiatus for the time.
1. 1 Blissful Sleep

1. Blissful Sleep

A girl with a small-ish figure stepped out of the cab and into the rain.

_Ugh, I hate the rain _she thought paying the old man driving the cab munching on some seeds next to him. He drove away and left the girl standing with a coat over her head looking at the building glaring up at her, one she hadn't seen in a long time.

Phoenix sat on the couch half asleep clutching a grape juice bottle while his daughter Trucy was trying some new trick she'd learned. He really hoped it wasn't like that trick with the floating match Maximilian Galactica had shown her where she nearly burned down the office. He scratched the back of his head realizing he was beginning to wear out his Toque he basically never took off. He started to dose off while watching Trucy practice her trick. He soon fell asleep still holding on to his precious juice.

He woke to an odd sound, a familiar sound. He could swear he heard the steel samurai theme music playing in the next room. _That's funny I didn't think Trucy liked that show _he thought to himself. He looked around his apartment but he wasn't in the apartment. He was in the office and it wasn't the normal office either . It was wright and co. law office in it's former glory. He walked around dazed trying to figure out what was going on. He felt a tap on his shoulder then turned around to have someone attack him in a spirited hug. When they released he looked at the girl in odd purple and white clothes staring back a him.

"Nick! good morning! Well more like afternoon you slept in 'till two" she chuckled.

He tried to figure out what was going on, why everything was like it used to be, even though it felt different.

"c'mon silly we have to get lunch! I'm staved! Get ready so we can leave" she said kissing on the cheek a little more passionately than he remembered her ever doing and walking back to the other room.

He rubbed his eyes and when he removed his hand he saw he was already fully clothed sitting at a ratty booth in a place all too familiar to him. He sat across from the girl devouring three hamburgers almost simultaneously.

"So" she said while chomping on burger number two "what do you want to do today Nick?" finishing up the last bite

"umm... well I suppose..." he was just trying to wrap his head around what the hell was going on.

"Nick what's wrong?" she asked gently placing her hand over his "is everything alright?"

"Yea..yea I'm fine just a little fuzzy I guess I didn't sleep well last night" he said glancing at her hand gingerly over his.

She pulled it away to grab a sip of her soda finishing it off.

"I would imagine you got so caught up in your work last night, you even called and asked me to bring you a file and a large bottle of E_xtra Energy_" she said giggling a little.

"I have the perfect idea!" she said brightening up.

"..?"

"Why don't we go back to your apartment, put on some comfy clothes and snuggle in your bed watching TV until we just fall asleep"

"Well that actually sounds nic... wait what?!" he said trying to register what she had just said. _What the hell is going on?! why would she suggest something like that?_

"Well do you have a better idea?" she said stealing a few of his fries.

"No that's not what I meant, why would we do that?"

"Well you're tired and I think you just need to relax and..."

"No no why would we sleep in the same bed?!"

"Because we have been for like a few months duh!" she said giggling. "What's with you today are you sure you're OK?"

Phoenix's head started to spin. _We've been sleeping together for a month? Wait are we? Are she and I? _

He got up and walked outside. He just needed to get out of here, figure out what was going on. He pulled out his cell and looked through his contacts looking for Apollo's number, he thought he might have some answers.

_What the hell? _He couldn't find his number, or Trucy's. He saw something gleaming at him reflecting off the screen. He looked down on his lapel to see a small shiny badge protruding on his blue suit.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" he yelled. A girl came running out of the burger joint and grabbed him.

"Nick! Tell me what is the matter please!" she said pulling him a bit closer.

He just continued to stare at her.

"Listen whatever the problem is.. I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you, I love you"

She pressed her lips against his, he felt her embrace tighten as he closed his eyes and excepted the kiss . He felt the world melt away, he really didn't care what was going on, he felt like all the issues he had had over the past 7 years vanished and left in it's place was this girl who brought him nothing but happiness.

They broke apart and she smiled up at him.

"I love too" he whispered embracing he once more. He felt his shirt become soaked, he looked but it wasn't raining and it smelled like... grape juice?

*****DING DONG*****

Phoenix toppled over onto the floor, his white tshirt dipping with grape juice. He walked to the door and opened it and saw a girl standing soaked in the rain. He immediately placed his lips to hers embracing her fully. The girl backed away from his kiss.

"Nick? What was that?" she said confused and a little stupefied.

Phoenix shook his head fully waking up and realizing what all was going on now.

"Maya?!"

**Author's note: hope you liked part one. The dream was a lot longer than I first intended. Please provide your feedback it is much appreciated. Part two should be out shortly it is half completed right now (I stopped to play more Apollo Justice for character study for Trucy).**


	2. 2 Life at home

**Authors Note: Hey! I just finished my Phoenix Wright cosplay (his AJ:AA look) but back to the story. This chapter is a little slow but helps set things up and answer some "why"s . This was originally quite a bit longer but I decided to chop it in half to give Trucy her own spotlight for the next chapter. In the words of the Joker: "and here we...GO!"**

2 Life at home

"Nick just what was that?" Maya said still standing in the rain.

Phoenix stood shocked at what he had just done. He placed his hand on his head blushing alittle.

"I guess I just was happy to see you"

"Well i've missed you too but that was a little much, anyway can I come in I'm freezing!"

"Oh yea! Of course!" he said moving out of the doorway.

She rushed into the warmth of his little apartment.

"There's some towels in the bathroom in the hall, do you have anymore clothes? Or luggage for that matter?"

"No this was kinda of a last minute thing" she said embarrassed.

"Well wait here you can borrow some of Trucy's"

"Trucy?"

"I'll tell you later"

He left for a moment then came tiptoeing out of the guest room carrying a bundle of clothes and handed them to Maya. She ran to the bathroom and returned wearing a magicians costume that barely fit. She peered into the living room and saw Nick changing shirts. _He's gotten buff _she thought to herself. She entered the room.

"Did you steal these form Max Galitica?" she said glaring at him.

"I'll tell you later hahaha, anyway I'll sleep here and you can take my bed" he said readjusting himself on the couch.

"Okay well night!" she said rushing off to to his room.

Maya didn't sleep at all that night she just kept thinking about him kissing her and what that was about. Phoenix did the same. He toyed with his magatama in his hand watching it glow in the dark room.

The next morning Maya walked into the kitchen seeing Phoenix fixing pancakes while a small girl much younger than him tentatively waiting for her food. Phoenix noticed Maya standing in the doorway.

"Morning Maya! You sleep well?" Phoenix asked flipping the final pancake and placing it on a large plate with the others.

"Hey that's mine!" Trucy said crossing her arms and staring at Maya.

"Morning Nick, I slept alright " she said rubbing her eyes. "Who's this girl, she isn't your..."

"Maya this is my daughter Trucy" he said gesturing to the small girl in a magicians costume devouring pancakes.

"Daughter! I mean we haven't talked in a few years but you have a daughter? Who's her mother?" Maya said curtly. _Wait why do I care who's child she is? _She thought.

"No,no she is my ADOPTED daughter" he said patting her head and handing Maya a plate of pancakes.

"Both of you eat up,Trucy you have a show in a few hours and Maya and I are going to catch up" he said putting on his hoodie and his blue toque.

"ummm..Nick?"

"Yea Maya?"

"What am I going to wear?" she said glancing back down at her magician garb.

"I dried your clothes" he said pointing to the laundry room down the hall. She giggled at the way he pointed. It reminded her of his lawyer days, when things were less complicated.

The girls soon finished and Phoenix led them out the door. After dropping Trucy off at her show Phoenix and Maya headed to grab some burgers. They went to an irregular place, Phoenix didn't want to go to their usual joint in fear of re-living some of his dream from last night.

Phoenix sat at a booth facing a window while Maya ordered the food and brought it to the table.

"So" phoenix said slurping on a soda "Not to be rude but what are you doing back here?"

"Well I decided I needed to leave Kurrain for awhile, things are becoming tense between me and the elders so I'm taking a leave of absence" she said somewhat somberly "and I haven't seen you in six years!"

"Wait who's going to run the village while your gone"

"They appointed some girl I'm sure they'll be fine" she said concentrated on her burgers.

"Well alright so how long are you staying?" he said thinking about his poor wallet.

"I don't really know, awhile to be sure"

Phoenix felt concerned about sleeping on the couch for 'awhile'.

"Don't worry I'm getting a hotel room in a few days" she said reading his mind as always. Though she seemed to catch him deep in thought. "Hey, you OK?"

Phoenix stirred from his position "Yea, yea I'm fine I'm just trying to wrap my head on all this stuff happening"

"Everything will be fine Nick, I promise" she said flashing her bright smile.

They left the restaurant and picked up Trucy from her show and headed home.

"Did you have fun on your date daddy?" Trucy asked bouncing with each step grinning form ear to ear.

"Trucy it was not a date, we are old friends and needed to catch up" phoenix said struggling to get that sentence out. It tasted bitter when it came out of his mouth.

"You sure? You know I can sense when your lying."

"I do know that and I'm telling the truth it was NOT a date" he said kissing his daughter on the forehead.

They all went home and sat on the couch. They sat I silence for a good five minutes before anyone spoke. Trucy piped up.

"I'm bored!" she said standing up.

"Why don't you show us a trick? Why don't you show Maya your panties?" Phoenix asked slumping into the couch.

"Nick!" she said punching him in the arm. He sat back up. " Why would you ask her to do that?!" Maya said a bit horrified.

"It's part of her magic trick Maya, there a prop" Phoenix said laughing and slumping back down.

"Oh" she said placing her hand over her mouth.

"I not really in the mood to perform" she said adjusting her hat. "besides I..lost my panties." she said blushing.

"Again?!" Apollo said coming through the door holding a large bag of some sorts.

"Hey Polly!" Trucy said lighting right up. "what's in the bag?"

"some clothes for Mr. Wright" he said handing the bag to Phoenix.

"Thanks for picking these up, these are actually for Maya" he said passing the bag. "I figured you'd need some if your staying 'awhile' here".

"Oh thanks Nick!" she said hugging him "And you are …..'Polly'?" she asked.

"I'm Apollo Justice, I work for Mr. Wright"

"Gotcha, nice to meet you" she said running off to her (Phoenix's) room to try on her new clothes.

"Would you like to hang out with us Apollo?" Phoenix asked looking out the window.

"umm sure what are you guys up to?" he asked taking a seat on the armchair.

"We were just deciding that when you came in"

"Well I wont be able to stay that long, I have a case to finish in a couple of days, I'm almost done investigating."

"Let me know if you need any help, I did just become a lawyer again" Phoenix said presenting his attorney's badge.

"If I run into trouble I'll call" Apollo said rubbing his head. _Why'd he get so excited when he presented that to me? Must be something he gets a kick out of. _

Maya came back wearing a black tank top and blue pajamas then plopped back onto the couch next to Phoenix holding a huge collection of DVDs. Phoenix was surprised what Maya looked like in normal clothes.

"I know what we're doing!" she declared holding up one of the DVDs. "We are watching the Pink Princess season one!" she beamed showing the case to Apollo and Trucy.

"Never heard of it, wait...you're the one that sent Mr. Wright all those DVDs!" Apollo said as if he had just solved a crime. "the one that..."

"Yes that's her" Phoenix said cutting off Apollo and glaring at him. Apollo immediately shut his mouth.

"Sounds like fun!" Trucy said putting it in the player. They watched the entire first season and the movie that followed. Apollo had to leave halfway through episode five pratically running out the door. Trucy seemed enamored with the show, much like Maya even though she had seen it a thousand times. Phoenix too had seen this many times. There were even times where he would say the lines under his breathe if he knew them out of pure impulse. Maya caught him doing it and giggled. He smiled back at her. Trucy watched both of them and smiled.

After it was over Maya bid them goodnight then went to her bed and passed out.

Phoenix put his hoodie over his head and crashed. He barely moving from where he was siting. Trucy sighed then went into her own room.

She locked the door and looked around. She then brought out Mr. hat and opened the compartment that was in his head producing a small notebook Labeled 'New Mommy'.

Phoenix stirred suddenly. He heard the steel samurai theme in the room. _Oh god, this dream again! _He thought looking around the room. He suddenly sighed with relief to see his phone vibrating and playing the song.

"Wright anything agency, after hours" he said chuckling at his own joke.

"Hi Feenie" a voice replied.

"IRIS?!"

"I need your help Phoenix, it's important"

"What's the problem?" he said sitting up.

"I think I killed someone"

**Author's Note: Hope you liked the second chapter! I thought Mr. Hat looks like he could hide things inside him. Things are going to definitely pick up by chapter four. The next one is all about Trucy and her book. Please provide feedback it helps a lot! Next chapter coming out probably tomorrow. **


	3. 3 Trucy

**Author's Note: Sorry this didn't come out last night. I've been writing these at 4 am and my body finally caught up with me. This takes place after Trucy runs off to her room from the last chapter. I wanted to add a cute chapter to lighten the mood before things get serious. Also Trucy is one of my favorite characters and wanted to give her her own chapter. Enjoy! **

Trucy looked at the book. It was large binder like book with multiple tabs and dividers containing information she'd gathered on the women Phoenix came into to contact over the years that she thought were possible mother candidates. She opened to the largest section labeled "Maya". She turned on the radio next to her bed and flipped to the loves song channel. She flipped through the many newspaper clippings and articles about Maya Fey and the Kurain village she had collected over the years. There was even a record of the one phone call Trucy made to Maya three years ago. Trucy called pretending to be a reporter and asked Maya a few questions about her job, he history with Phoenix, and her love life. Upon hearing the last question Maya hung up.

Trucy flipped to the back of the section where there we doodles of Maya and her dad together. She finally stopped on a fresh piece of paper. She pulled a pen out of thin air an began to scribe her experience from the day.

_Maya Fey November17 :_

_Daddy had a date with Maya today! The last time he saw her was six years ago. He seems happier when she's around him. I really like her (as long as she doesn't steal my clothes again!). That reminds me! daddy even bought her new clothes, he must really like her. I see the way he looks at her. I also see the way she looks at him. I can sense it. They both love each other a lot. _

There was a knock at her door. Trucy jumper and hid the book back inside Mr Hat and flipped off the radio.

"Come in!" she shouted through the door. Maya opened the door and stood in shock at Trucy's friend seated next to her.

"Trucy,who is that?" she squeaked.

"Oh this is Mr. Hat he helps me perform my shows, he's a big hit!"

"_I also do birthdays" _Mr. Hat piped in. Trucy hit a lever and Mr. Hat disappeared back into her person.

"Wow! that's neat!" Maya said smiling. "I wanted to thank you for letting me borrow your clothes"

"That's alright, you're welcome" she said impatiently but still smiling.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Maya said with a serious tone.

"Sure" Trucy said smiling.

"Is Nic.. your dad OK?" she said looking out the window deep in thought.

"He's been pretty stressed out lately and has been frowning a lot." Trucy said looking at the floor "I've even heard him cry a couple of times."

"oh..." was all Maya could utter.

"but now that you're here he is smiling and laughing again!" Trucy said excitedly.

"Really?"

"Yea! You seem to make him happy... I like you too" she said staring into Maya's eyes.

"I like you too" Maya said smiling at Trucy "Would you like to come shopping with me tomorrow? I need a few things besides clothes and I have Nick's credit card."

"Of course!" Trucy said hugging Maya.

"Well I'm going to bed now, sleep well" Maya said closing the door.

Trucy immediately pulled back out her book and started writing where she had left off.

_I really really like her! She and I are going shopping tomorrow! I get to spend some quality time with my new mommy! She also seems to like magic. I think she's going to be perfect. I'm sooooo happy she came here. I just now need to figure out a plan to get them to spend more time together. I've heard him talk about her all the time. I think he has always loved her. I'm really excited! I don't think ill be able to sleep. _

By the time she wrote that sentence she was already yawning uncontrollably. She placed the book back inside of Mr. Hat and placed him in his custom made case. She placed her head on her pillow and was gone She didn't move all night. The radio continued to play sweet music until it was interrupted by a man talking on the radio.

"I'm Bill Thompson and this is the news. The recently reformed Iris Hawthorne was arrested just moments ago after what appears to be killing her boyfriend. More as this develops." the radio went silent then picked back up with it's love songs that lulled Trucy as she slept and dreamed of her new mommy and her daddy happy together.

She woke up the next morning and quickly got dressed. She decided to dress in the only non magicians clothes she had, which she also stored in Mr. Hat for emergency disguises. She wore a pair of black jeans and a "Trucy Blue" tshirt with a cartoon top hat and sparkles on it. She walked into the kitchen seeing Maya eating some cold toast that was left on the counter.

"Morning Trucy!" Maya said in between bites. "Do you want some breakfast? You Dad left us some it's alittle cold but still good" she said inhaling the burnt bread covered in butter.

"That's OK I'm not really hungry" she said grabbing some coffee from the table and chugging it down.

_So that's how she stays so hyper _Maya said eying Trucy _No one could have that much energy on their own. _{OH the irony!}

When they had finished they left for the mall. They arrived shortly by cab and ran inside excitedly. They went up and down every inch of the store s buying all sorts of items. They had mountains of bags by the time they had finished. They passed by the makeup department on the way out.

"Hey Truce" Maya said stopping.

"What's up Maya" Trucy said smiling at Maya's use of her nickname.

"Do you mind if we stop in here?" she said

"No that's fine I'll just wait out here" she said gesturing to the small bench she ran over and sat at.

Maya walked into the large store awestruck.

"Can I Help you?" a small woman asked eying Maya.

"Well..I'd like to buy some makeup!" Maya said beaming.

"Well what kind do you need?"

"ummmmm... I don't really know...I've never bought makeup before." Maya admitted starring at the ground.

"That's OK I'll help you out" the woman said taking her hand. They spent an hour picking out several types of makeup. Maya walked out exhausted carrying multiple bags.

"sorry I took so long" Maya said walking over to Trucy.

"That's fine you ready to go?"

"Yep" she said clapping her hands together.

They began to leave when a man in a trench coat and a hoodie bumped into them.

"oh sorry"

"that's OK"

They continued to walk.

"Hey Maya?"

"Yea?"

"did that guy remind you of anybody?"

"kinda, not really, he was cute though"

They ran through the rain into a warm cab and headed home.

"I had fun today!" Trucy said smiling up at Maya.

"Me too!" Maya said.

"Hey when we get home do you wanna watch the Pink Princess?"

"Heck yea I do!" Maya said high-fiving Trucy.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Feedback helps a lot. The next chapter is about Phoenix and investigating. Let me know if you want more Trucy journal entries later on. The next one should be out tonight (no promises).**


	4. 4 Back to Work

4 Back to work

Phoenix sat motionless on the edge of the couch covered in a cold sweat starring at the phone.

"Fennie?"

_Of all the people to call, she calls! And she calls me! She could call anybody else but she had to call me. And she even calls just when... wait what am I saying? that has nothing to do with this. But she still doesn't need to be calling me!_

"Fennie are you still there?"

"y...yea I'm here" he whispered. "listen I'll do all I can to help you. Where are you now?"

"the detention center." Iris uttered.

"Oh, you've already been arrested? Well listen I'll talk to the police tomorrow and do some investigating and talk to you later"

"Thank you Feenie" she said hanging up.

Phoenix turned his head to see Maya tiptoeing down the hall.

_I don't want to know _he thought turning over and going to sleep. He started to think about Maya when he stopped himself _This case comes first before my own personal things._ He still dreamed of her though. He dreamed they sat in a large house wrapped up in a blanket in a luxurious sofa cuddling. He awoke early shaking himself of his dream. He focused on the task at hand. He quickly got dressed and threw together some breakfast for the girls. He brewed himself some coffee using the instructions Mia had left him for making the perfect cup of coffee that she had obtained from Armando. He gulped it down and ran out the door.

He arrived quickly at the police office crashing through the front door. He was immediately greeted by a scruffy looking detective and small girl in a white lab coat.

"Hey Pal!" the man said wrapping Phoenix in a bear hug.

"Hey Gumshoe how have you been?"

"Pretty good pal, I've been pretty busy with a lot of cases and taking care of a baby." he said smiling.

"You have a baby?"

"Yep, me and Maggie have a two year old named Thomas" he said proudly.

"Well good for you Gumshoe, I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks Pal!"

"ummm Mr Wright?" Emma said squeakily.

"Yes Emma?"

She quickly hugged him then released readjusting her coat.

"It's good to see you" she said smiling.

"Likewise"

"So what brings you here pal?"

" Well I'm here to find out some information about the case involving ms Hawthorne"

"Oh..." Gumshoe and Emma said at the same time.

"What?" Phoenix asked looking concerned.

"Are you defending her?" Gumshoe said somberly.

"Yes I am"

"Well pal, you're gonna lose"

"Why?"

"There's solid scientific proof." Emma said fixing her glasses.

"What?!"

"Her fingerprints are all over the murder weapon, a sharpened piece of rebar"

Phoenix winced. He had gotten a piece of rebar in his leg once near the Big Tower skyscraper. They were doing construction nearby and he tripped and ended impaling himself. If Maya hadn't been there he would have bled out. _Maya...STOP IT! Keep it together. _

"The worse part" Gumshoe piped in. "is that he died hours after being stabbed, he must have been in extreme pain for awhile."

Phoenix stood for a moment looking at the court record with this new information then walked away.

"It gets worse" Emma said stopping him. "there's a photo by a security camera of her stabbing him"

"Really? Let me see"

"Can't let you do that pal"

"WHY?!"

"Prosecutor Hughes said to keep this evidence locked up tight"

"Who's Prosecutor Hughes"

"He's a war vet, a real bruiser"

"Oh! How stupid of me. Who was the victim?" _Way to go Phoenix you almost forgot to get a vital piece of info._

"His name is Roy Mustang,sorry Roy Mueller read that wrong, he was ms Hawthorne's boyfriend"

"Oh" Phoenix said "Well I'll talk to you guys later"

He said exiting _I need some answers and there is only person who will have them!_

**_Authors Note: _Hope you liked this chapter! Feedback is much appreciated and helps. More answers during this investigation next chapter. I will return to Maya and crew after the next chapter. Thanks! **


	5. 5 missteps

**Author's note: Sorry the last one was short I've been busy and also started watching Fulmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood a lot but nonetheless back to the story. Here we are starting to get into some knitty gritty stuff. This chapter gets a little graphic but nothing you haven't seen PG 13 movie. Enjoy!**

5 Missteps

Phoenix rushed into the detention center and saw Iris sitting in a chair facing the glass, her eyes fixed on Phoenix. He sat in the chair and stared back at her. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Phoenix spoke.

"I..Iris...did you actually kill him?" Phoenix asked shaking.

"I'm sorry...I can't tell you that, you have to figure this out on your own"

"Answer me this... was that you in the picture the police have?"

"..."

"...?"

"...yes"

"WHAT?!"

"I was there that night"

Phoenix wasn't sure what to believe. The last time he defended her she moved a body and tampered with evidence. She also dated him for half a year under the guise of her sister Dahlia. _Dahlia.. is she involved?_

"Iris is it possible Dahlia is involved?"

"No, she can never come back."

"Oh right sorry"

He remembered what Mia had said to him a few days after that trial.

"_With a spirit removal like that I doubt she can ever return to our world ever again, a soul like that damaged and filled with that much anger can only take so much before becoming fractured and not even a person any more, just a thing drifting through space shattered and unrecognizable." _

Phoenix shook his head and got up. He left without saying a word. Something hardened inside him, Iris was like a poison. He shamefully twitched and shook, he was a wreck whenever she was around. All Iris could do is watch him leave and hope that he would pull through for her.

He didn't see a taxi anywhere. _I can't stand around I need too move. Wait I have an idea! _He ran across the street and walked into the store.

"Can I help you son?" a gruff man wearing a leather jacket and a long handlebar mustache staring down at him.

"Yes sir I'd like to purchase this model over there" he said gesturing to a sleek new motorcycle. He had only learned how to drive a motorcycle but never really wanted to drive one, he didn't see the need.

"Ahh a city boy type a' bike alright itll be seventeen thousand what type of payment plan will..."

Phoenix slapped a large sum of money on the table "and a helmet please" he had a large sum of money he kept from everybody, even Trucy that he rarely touched and withdrew vary little form each month. He didn't really need it, until now.

"ummmm... well alright then sign here and she's yours" the man said dumbfounded taking the money. Phoenix ripped out of the parking lot and headed down town. There was only one person who could help him out. He pulled into a large area of condos. He got out and walked straight up the steps to apartment 112. He knocked and was greeted by a familiar face.

"What do you want Wright, I'm busy"

"I need your help Edgeworth"

"huh well come in I suppose" he said gesturing to his small apartment. He hadn't had much income recently and had been reduced to the small flat. He went to the kitchen and poured himself a drink.

"Do you want one?"

"No thanks, I'll take some grape juice if you have it."

Edgeworth handed him a small box from the back of the fridge. He moved some papers clearing a space for Phoenix to sit.

"So what can I help you with?"

"Do you still talk to detective Bradley?"

"sometimes why?"

"I need some information about a recent murder."

"Wright are you working the Mueller case?"

"yea"

"Well I'll do what I can but your going to have to go against prosecutor Hughes. Wright...Phoenix he'll kill you."

"I know I'm rusty but I don't think I'll do that bad."

"NO...he will actually kill you."

"WHAT?!"

"He's been the suspect in a few murder cases involving Defense attorneys."

"And I always thought Payne was the 'rookie killer' haha.." he said weakly.

"Well just be careful."Miles said looking down at his drink. "I'll make a call to Bradley now" he dialed the number and exchanged quick words Phoenix couldn't follow. He hung up.

"There's a witness who saw everything."

"Really!?"

"He's on the way to the prosecutor's office now I'd hurry, he's eating at the mall."

"Thanks Edgewoth I owe you" he said running out the door and jumping on his bike. He sped off to the mall. He pulled into a spot and ran inside. He ran into a store a bought a trench coat and quickly put it on flipping up his hoodie. He didn't wan to be recognized. He searched every corner of the mall. He ran in every store and checked the food court twice. _He couldn't have gotten far. _He started toward the exit when he spotted him. He sprinted through the mall. He bumped into a small girl coming out of the makeup department.

"oh sorry"

"that's OK"

He hurried past running to the exit.

"WAIT!"

The man turned to see a strange guy running at him.

"please..stop.. for..a second.." Phoenix panted.

"Hey your one of those attorney guys, well I was just on my way down there," he said starting toward his car in the lot. "I was going to tell you guys that girl didn't kill that guy, he was killed by..." he was smashed by a van a was splattered across the parking lot. Phoenix stood starring at the pavement covered in blood. He looked down at his jacket that was now completely red. He just froze standing among the pavement and blood.

The police arrived shortly after. They collected evidence and statements and DNA then left. Phoenix sat huddled by a pillar clutching his jacket still still staring at the pavement. The rain started to pour. He got up and got on his bike. He floored it home. He felt the rain hit his jacket soaking him to his core.

He parked his bike. He slowly walked up the steps. He looked down at his phone to see a text form Trucy.

'Hey Daddy headed to my show, won't be back till late luv u

Trucy'

He sat outside the door for an hour. It became dark quickly still blanketed in the rain. He eventually stood up and opened the door.

**Author's note: Hope you liked it! Did Iris do it? I don't even know! (just kidding I actually do) Please provide feedback it helps. The next chapter doesn't deal with the trial. There's also a poll on my profile don't forget to vote! I appreciate the 360 readers. I know it's not a huge number but it means a lot that 360 people would read my work I thank all of you. **


	6. 6 Pain and Comfort

**Author's note: I'm really happy I finished two cheaters in one night. I'm just gonna let this chapter talk for itself. Enjoy!**

6 Pain and Comfort

Phoenix burst through the door with tears in his eyes. Maya immediately lit up.

"Hey Nick! Where have you...Nick what's the matter?!"

He ignored and headed straight for the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of grape-juice and locked himself in the bathroom. He sat in the floor staring at the ceiling replaying everything in his head. _I'm finished. I just watched the main witness to this case be slaughtered in front of me. I don't really know what to do. I can't save Iris, she'll die and then I'll fail again and hurt someone I care about. And what will Maya think? I really have failed her the most important person in my life. Maya I..._

The door opened and Maya barged in and grabbed Phoenix in a hug. She placed her hand on the back of his head and stroked his hair under his toque. He cried into her shoulder. He became weak and fell into her sobbing.

"It's OK Nick" she whispered embracing him. They both sat in the bathroom floor for an hour before either of them moved. Eventually they got up and went to the couch. They both sat quiet huddled together on the couch. The only sound from the room was the hum of the lights and the rain. Phoenix collapsed onto Maya's lap and fell asleep. She removed his toque and ruffled his hair. She sat stroking his hair, smiling at him until she nodded off.

Trucy entered the house and set her stuff down.

"What a long show. I am soooo beat."

She started towards her room when she noticed Phoenix and Maya on the couch.

She smiled and pulled out her phone. She snapped a picture then ran off to her room.

Maya and Phoenix woke late and walked to the kitchen. Phoenix started his coffee and turned on the stove for Maya's pancakes.

"Since when do you drink coffee?"

"Since I needed to keep up with a teenage girl" he said chuckling thinking about how she'd probably already taken of to god knows where with Apollo. He then became serious. "Hey Maya...Thanks for everything"

She just smiled at him.

"So where are you going today?"

"Nowhere, there's nothing left to investigate. All I can do now is review the evidence and prepare for battle."

"Well...then let's do something! Take a break for awhile." Maya said getting right in his face.

"You know that sounds like just what I need." He said smiling and poked her nose.

"YAYYYY" Maya said hugging Phoenix. They quickly ate breakfast then got dressed. Maya came out of her room wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a ruffle shirt that accentuated her features. Phoenix stared for a moment not realizing then breaking his gaze.

"So where are we going?"

"I was thinking we could go see a movie"

"which one?"

"The steel samurai and the Pink Princess: a love story"

"of course haha sure we'll go"

"and then can we grab burgers after?"

"I would be concerned if we didn't"

They exited the house and walked to the parking lot.

"so are you gonna call a taxi?"

"No hop on" he said jumping on his new motorcycle.

"Nick you got a bike?"

"Yea"

"and you can drive it?"

"Yea"

"...THAT'S SOOOO COOL!"

"Here put on this helmet and get on"

She quickly put on the second helmet and got on the seat. She firmly grabbed Phoenix around the waist and they were off. She squealed with excitement as they sped out of the parking lot. They reached the theater and got off. They bought their tickets and entered the cinema. They sat down after buying an extra large popcorn and a large drink.

The movie started with the trailers for all the new samurai shows they were airing in the spring. Phoenix stared blankly at the screen. The actual movie started and Phoenix was somewhat entertained. It was just like watching the TV show with Maya, it was alright and he didn't really get what the big deal was while Maya was excited about it. There were a few fight scenes where Maya jumped and grabbed Phoenix's arm. Eventually she wrapped her arm around his. The movie ended and the credits rolled. They walked out and got on the bike. They sped through town. Maya loved the feeling of riding Phoenix's bike. Speeding past everything, she felt so free. The quickly reached the burger joint and went inside.

Maya brought the food to their table and began gorging herself.

"Hey weren't you getting a hotel room?"

"Yea I booked it for tomorrow."

"Why don't you stay back at the house for awhile." Phoenix said placing his hand on the back of his head. "I... I..." Phoenix struggled to get the words out of his mouth. "I need you to help me with this case." he blurted out. _You idiot! Just tell her! _

"oh sure I cans stay awhile longer, I hadn't actually made the reservations" she admitted laughing.

"why am I not surprised."

They finished eating and headed back home. They got inside and sat on the couch. Phoenix got up and immediately started to work. He combed through what little file he had. He looked over the evidence a billion times. _It just doesn't make sense. I can't sort through it all. I needed that witness... that witness... _He shook his head and continued to work.

"Well we're out of coffee, want to come get some more with me?"

"Sure! I love riding on your bike."

They quickly headed to the store and grabbed a few bags of coffee, a large frozen pizza for dinner, and some frozen hamburgers. They walked up to the register and were welcomed by an unfriendly acquaintance.

"Look at all this junk you whippersnappers eat today! It makes me sick! I bet EdgeyWedgey never eats this stuff."

"Hello ms. Oldbag." Phoenix sighed.

After an hour scolding about nutrition they left. By the time they got out it was already dark. They road home. Maya was amazed by all the lights that zipped past them in the night. They got home and opened the door and saw Trucy passed out on the couch.

"Well where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Why don't sleep in Trucy's room?"

He walked into her room and saw Mr. Hat lying on her bed with a note.

'Don't move Mr. Hat unless you want to be covered in oil, I was working on a trick and have to diffuse him

Trucy'

He left her room.

"Well it looks like I'm sleeping on the floor."

"Why don't you sleep in my...your bed, we're adults we can mature about it and besides I'm not letting you sleep on the floor."

"well let's finish our work first"

After a few more hours and a lot more coffee and pizza they finished looking over the case at two seventeen (_the same_ time_ the author finished this chapter). _Phoenix called Apollo.

"Apollo"

"Yea boss?" he said yawning.

"I need you for co counsel tomorrow meet me at the courthouse at nine." he hung up.

Maya came out of the bathroom wearing a black blue badger tsirt and a pair of plaid boy shorts. She climbed into bed and placed a pillow down the middle. Phoenix got in the bed and they both went to sleep. He suddenly woke to Maya's screams.

"Maya! What's wrong!?" he said grabbing her.

"I.. I had a nightmare about being with Dekiller.. I got so scarred..." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Come here" he said pulling her into his arms. She quickly grasped to him nestling her head under his chin. They both slept for the rest of the night smiling.

**Author's note: Hope you liked it! I will be without internet for about a week. I will still keep writing and by Saturday night if not Sunday morning upload all the chapters sure to be bigger than Maya's appetite. Please provide feedback because it really helps. See you later!**


	7. 7 Back in action

**Author's Note: I'm back after a week. I have five new chapters for you so enjoy the "Bigger than Maya's appetite update" Welcome to day one of the trial. **

7 Back in action

Phoenix awoke to the harsh buzz of his alarm. He quickly showered and got dressed. Maya woke and saw him tying his tie in the mirror. He wasn't wearing his normal blue suit. He wore a "Trucy blue" vest with his signature red tie and a pair of blue pants. He noticed Maya stir and smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Are you coming to court today?" he asked.

"Of course! I get to see Nick back in action!"

"Do you wanna ride with me?"

"Sure"

"Well then get dressed we have to leave soon."

She quickly hurried to the bathroom and got dressed. She came out wearing her spirit medium robes.

"Seemed fitting."

"Well come on let's go."

They hurried to the parking lot and got on the motorcycle. They sped to the courthouse and pulled in just in time to see Apollo locking up his bicycle.

"Morning Apollo."

"Mr. Wright is that you? I would never have believed you had a motorcycle."

"Just bought it. New model. Are you ready?"

"Yea I had already done Little digging into this case so I'm pretty prepared."

"Well it's time."

"See you later Maya!" he said running into the courthouse.

"Bye Nick! I'll be cheering for you!"

The judge banged his gavel and the room fell silent.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Iris Hawthorne. Is the prosecution ready Mr...Hughes?"

A young man dressed in a black suit with and green shirt and white tie stepped to the table. He flipped his short blonde hair and played with a toothpick in his mouth.

"The prosecution has been ready, So..your Wright? I expected more." He said chuckling.

"The defense is ready your honor." Phoenix boomed. He felt in his element again.

"The prosecution may call it's first witness."

"The prosecution was originally to call a key witness to the stand to clarify all the events of this case, but he was run over at the mall two days ago."

"I see.." the judge said with his eyes widening and blinking rapidly. Phoenix winced.

"The prosecution will instead call the guard who reviewed the security tapes that gave us a key piece of evidence."

"Very well, please bring this witness to the stand."

A short stockily fellow approached the stand. He fussed with his glasses.

"Please state your name and occupation" Hughes said shoving his toothpick at the man.

"My name is Chance Masterson and I'm a security guard."

"Well please enlighten us to what you saw." the judge said.

The witness cleared his throat and began to speak.

"It was the morning after the murder. I was munchin' on some chips when I saw it. I saw that girl over there stab the guy on the tape! So I called the police. It was crazy!"

"Mr. Wright you may begin your cross examination."

Phoenix waited until the guard said 'I saw that girl over there stab the guy on the tape!'

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix said pointing. "How do you know that it was my client on the tape?"

"Her clothes are hard to mistake."

"How are you sure it was not another girl dressed that way?"

"OBJECTION!" Hughes shouted taking the toothpick out his mouth. "Is this the best the infamous Phoenix Wright has to offer? Sad. That specific outfit can only found in the Hazakura Temple. As well as the fact the defendant has a history of committing crime. She tampered with a crime scene! The point being only she could be on that tape."

"Mr. Masterson continue please." The judge said.

"So I called the police!"

"HOLD IT!"

"What now Wright?" Hughes said impatiently.

"May I remind you Hughes this is a cross-examination. I'm doing my job, something you should be doing as well." Phoenix said. Maya was surprised at Phoenix's confidence and retaliation. _This is the Nick I know! _Hughes chewed on his toothpick and grumbled to himself.

"Anyway Mr. Masterson, you called the police and nothing else happened?"

"No...I watched the rest of the tape while I waited when that guy took that thing off of the dead guy."

"...WHAT?!" Phoenix said. Hughes broke his toothpick between his teeth. He grabbed another and popped it in his mouth.

"What happened?"

" A small guy in an apron came up to the dead guy and took something off him."

"Who is this person?" the judge said confused.

"The person has been identified as Mr. Ling. An owner of a restaurant where the couple dined that day." Hughes said looking at a file.

"Well can we bring him in as a witness?"

"He is on his way."

"In the meantime I would like to hear the young lady's recollection of the events that took place."

"I have no problem with that your honor." Phoenix said eying Iris. _What really happened? _Iris approached the stand.

"Now could you please tell us the events of that day please." the judge said banging his gavel.

"Roy and went to lunch at two. We got in a fight. I met him later...I was so angry I stabbed him with a piece of rebar nearby." she said with hate in her eyes. The crowd burst into conversation. _Rabble Rabble Rabble._

"Order! Order! Miss you have just confessed to the murder!"

"I also have some new information to present to the court." Hughes said snickering. "Before the trial a psych evaluation was performed on the defendant and she has been diagnosed with Intermittent Explosive Disorder. Someone with IED may not merely become angry, but may go so far as to threaten or even assault someone over something most might see as nothing to get upset about. An argument was the exact catalyst to murder Mr. Mueller."

"Mr. Wright did you know about this?" Apollo asked with a cold sweat forming.

"I had no idea."

"Well this is all certainly conclusive. I feel I can now pass judgment. The court finds the defendant..."

"HOLD IT!" Emma burst into the courtroom.

"What is the meaning of this ms. Skye? I was just about to hand down a verdict."

"The victim, Mr. Mueller, was killed by poison."

"WHAT?!" Phoenix,Apollo, and Hughes said at the same time. Hughes broke his toothpick but quickly replaced it.

"The victim's cause of death was from heart failure due to poison. Not from the stabbing."

"So the rebar didn't kill him, so Iris is innocent."

"OBJECTION! We still don't know who poisoned him. It very well could have been the defendant. They did have lunch together." Hughes said.

"This trial will continue after a ten minute recess, in which the witness will arrive." The judge said banging his gavel. In the defendant lobby Phoenix was pacing.

"Hey Nick! Good job so far!"

"Thanks Maya now I have to figure this out."

"I think it's pretty obvious Mr. Wright." Apollo said.

"Huh?"

"He was poisoned at lunch. The only people that could have poisoned him are Iris, who we know didn't do it and..."

"The cook at the restaurant!" Maya blurted out.

"True nice work Apollo."

"Thanks Mr. Wright."

"Well we better head back in there."

"Is the witness ready?"

"Yes your honor." Hughes said grinning. A short, plump man approached the stand.

"Please state your name and occupation."

"My name is Mr. Ling and I own and cook at the Golden Dragon"

"Please testify to the events you saw."

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix shouted. _I'm going to catch him off guard. If Apollo's right I'll have him._

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Writing a trial was challenging and I hope that this part and the next are well received. Please review. You don't have to wait the next chapter is already up! **


	8. 8 Mr Ling?

**Author's note: Things are heating up! This is a short trial. It is important though to move some things along (you'll see) using this trial. Here is some big stuff. Enjoy!**

8 Mr. Ling?

"You poisoned him didn't you?" Phoenix said.

"No I swear! I never touched any poison. I have no idea how anyone could have poisoned him. I didn't do it!"

Phoenix's laughter started again. The judge seemed concerned, his laughter was menacing and scary.

"You seemed to have slipped up" Phoenix said flashing a devilish grin. "You see the victim all this time was thought to have been killed by a piece of sharpened rebar,until about ten minutes ago. We had just learned he had been poisoned. You just confirmed your knowledge of that fact."

The crowd burst into conversation "_rabble rabble rabble, rabble rabble rabble" _

The judge banged his gavel.

"Order! Order! Mr Ling can you explain this?"

"Yes I can."

"WHAT!?"

"Allow me to testify please."

"Alright."

He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I did see Mr. Mueller poisoned, his girlfriend came to the restaurant. She put something in his food. I'm sure of it, with her blonde hair I could never forget."

"That's enough." Phoenix said sternly "You've already slipped up again."

"Take a look at this" he said presenting Iris' profile.

"Hey how did you do that?" Apollo asked. "how did you present her profile?"

"I just had the file right here, what have you never thought to do something like that before?"

"I guess not."

"As I was saying Iris clearly has jet black hair, unmistakable. You're lying. "

"OBJECTION! Perhaps he was running around with another girl."

"OBJECTION! Iris was with him all day at the restaurant."

Mr. Ling looked pale. Then smiled.

"So Wright you broke apart my story and proved my suspicion, but you haven't actually figured it out." He said smirking. "No one one can beat you Mr. Wright can they? Even when you got stripped of your badge you came back and won."

"Mr Ling I don't..."

"Save it Santa, name's Mr. Greed anyway, Josh Greed. I made sure Iris stabbed Mueller, I knew her mental issues and knew I only needed to instigate an argument to cover my tracks, I mean no one checks for poison when you get stabbed do they? I thought she'd just hurt him, I sure as hell didn't know she's stab him with a piece of rebar, she really is crazy."

"Why did you need to poison him? And how did you instigate their argument?"

"You know I don't have to tell you and I don't think I'm going to...yet."

"...?"

"We will meet again and when we do I will tell you, then I'll kill you." he said smiling. "Now where's the bailiff, I need to get my cell." he said walking towards the police.

"Well that certainly was a shocking turn of events. The defendant does need to seek psychiatric help and will be addressed in a different venue, as for this trial I declare the defendant NOT GUILTY."

Maya began to throw confetti everywhere. "GO NICK! WOOOO!"

Phoenix ran out of the courtroom. Maya chased after him. She saw him start to get on his motorcycle.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" she ran to him.

"Nice job!" she said smiling.

Phoenix blankly stared at her and got on his bike. He sped off.

"NICK!"

She ran up to Apollo.

"I need you're bicycle."

"umm sure but I don't see how I'm going to..."

She grabbed the key and unlocked it and headed off after Phoenix.

"...get home" Apollo finished.

"You can ride home with me Polly!" Trucy said smiling up at Apollo. "Besides Daddy and Mommy need some space."

"Trucy they're not married or even dating."

"I know, but they do love each other, I saw it. Didn't you sense it?"

"Well it's not really any of my business."

"OK then let's head to get some food."

"Sure"

Maya burst through the open door to see Phoenix sitting on the couch.

"Nick! Talk to me!"

"..."

"Phoenix! Talk to me please!"

He eyes shot up at her. She had never called him Phoenix before.

"I'm sorry Maya." he said. "That guy just really pissed me off. I had him! And he wouldn't tell me anything."

"Nick...I'm scared."

"Why?" Phoenix said hugging her.

"I started to think about all I would lose if he killed you or even me. I don't know if I could be OK with that. I'd loose Pearl, all the people at the village...you. If I lost any of that I...I just can't let that happen. And when that guy threatened you it struck fear into me. I care too much for yo...everyone."

"I'm here it's OK I'm not going anywhere." he said leaning in towards her. The door burst open. Gumshoe, Maggie, Emma, Edgeworth, and some other people walked in.

"Hey pal! We are going to celebrate, wanna join?"

"We're going to the Borscht Bowl Club, come on! Let's eat."

"ooh that sounds fun!" Maya said trying to get Phoenix to join them.

"No I need to sort some things out, Maya you should go out and have fun with them."

"But..."

"I'll be alright." He said sternly, he had never talked that way to Maya before.

"Well OK" she said walking out the door with the crowd. Iris stood in the doorway.

"Feenie we need to talk."

"Sure" he said closing the door.

"I'm going away..."

"Well I suppose but they are going to help you."

"I guess we won't ever see each other for a long time, probably ever again."

"I guess not. I just want you to know Iris...I did enjoy those six months, it didn't matter who it was...it was still real. I suppose our chapter is closed."

She moved towards him. "So this is goodbye" she kissed him. He gave in and they kissed but it wasn't passion or affection. It tasted bitter, like regret. They held for awhile. Phoenix suddenly felt a harsh smack to his face. He opened his eyes.

"Mr. Nick! How could you do this to Mystic Maya? Your special someone!?"

"PEARLS?!"

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! That scene with Pearls and Iris was something i wanted to do from the beginning. Please provide feedback it helps. You can go ahead and read the next chapter it's already up! **


	9. 9 Finally

**Author's note: This is honestly my favorite chapter I've written. Enjoy!**

9. Finally

"Pearls?!" Phoenix just stood there, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a call you and Mystic Maya were having trouble declaring your love for each other so I came down. But now I see you with my sister?!" Pearl smacked Phoenix again. _Trucy!_

"Oww! It was nothing like that! Iris was just saying goodbye." Phoenix said rubbing his face.

"Goodbye Feenie..." Iris said closing the door. She was gone forever.

"Pearl that was very rude."

"But you and Mystic Maya..."

"Are just friends." Maya said standing in the doorway. "I heard everything. We are like siblings, not 'special someones' we are NOT in love. Okay pearl? Nick and I will NEVER be together EVER. This a fact you have to accept. We have not, are not, and will not be a couple. "

Each word cut Phoenix in his heart as he heard them. He felt crushed. He really DID love her. The dreams came flooding back to his mind. The last one to flash in his mind was when Maya ran out to him in the parking lot:

"_Listen whatever the problem is.. I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you, I love you" _

_She pressed her lips against his, he felt her embrace tighten as he closed his eyes and excepted the kiss . He felt the world melt away, he really didn't care what was going on, he felt like all the issues he had had over the past 7 years vanished and left in it's place was this girl who brought him nothing but happiness. _

_They broke apart and she smiled up at him._

"_I love too" he whispered embracing he once more. He felt his shirt become soaked, he looked up but it wasn't raining. _

This time it wasn't wet from grape-juice, it was his tears. He ran out of the room slamming the door.

"Nick? Where are you going?!" Maya said chasing after him. By the time she made it to the parking lot he had peeled out. He tore through the road. He sped through traffic. He could barely see for his tears. He didn't care. He was lost. He couldn't deal with this. He felt broken. He stopped in a parking lot of a bar and parked. He burst in and sat down.

"What'll it be?" the barkeep asked eying him.

"Whatever I just need to forget ." he said wiping away his tears.

"You'll need more than one to forget her." he said "You really care for this chick don't you?"

"Yea..." Phoenix said drinking.

Miles walked into the bar to see Phoenix hunched over the bar. Phoenix saw Edgeworth.

"Hey buddy! what's up?" he said slurring his words and almost falling out of his seat.

"How much has he to drink?" Miles asked the barkeep.

"A sip of scotch" the bartender said.

Miles loaded Phoenix in his car and went to his apartment. Once inside he sat phoenix down and handed a juice box.

"What's the problem Wright? Maya said you ran off."

"She...she doesn't love me..." he said weakly. "She told Perl we would never be together..."

"Wright...Maya has always loved you."

"What?"

"Do you remember when she was kidnapped by De Killer?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well we found this at the scene where she was held, Franziska kept it and gave it to me a few years ago." he said producing a small card. He handed it to Phoenix.

"Also I saw you two at Big tower. The way she clung to you as you walked around. The way she saved you when you fell into that rebar. I think she can't live without you. "

Phoenix looked at the card and began to happily weep.  
There was a knock at the door. Pearl stepped inside.

"I am sorry Mr. Nick, I didn't meant to make you cry."

"It's not your fault."

"You do love Mystic Maya don't you Mr. Nick?"

"Yes..."

"She loves you too, you know that?"

"Didn't you hear her? No she doesn't"

"She told me when she first got back to Kurain. She said she loved you but she didn't think you felt the same way so she would pretend to just be your friend."

"I wish I could believe that Pearl I really do."

"I also found this." Pearl said handing Phoenix a piece of paper.

He looked at it. _This is in Trucy's handwriting. _He started to read.

_November 18:_

_Maya my new mommy bumped into Daddy yesterday but didn't realize it. I saw it though. I saw that connection between them . Daddy saw a man killed. My new mommy comforted him. I came home and saw them both asleep on the couch. They really do belong together. I really hope daddy tells her how he feels. They spent the whole day together! They went to the movies then went to eat. I saw how she held him when they were riding his motorcycle. He really does love her. I don't want him to screw this up! I just want him to be happy. _

Phoenix finished reading and looked at the photo paper-clipped to the paper. He was lying in Maya's lap. Her hand was gently placed on his head. She had her head back and her eyes closed. He smiled.

"Thank you both." he said hugging Pearl and shaking Miles' hand.

"Here let's go get your bike." Edgeworth said. They arrived shortly at the bar. Phoenix jumped on his bike and sped off to his apartment. He burst through the door to see Maya sitting on the couch.

"NICK!" she said jumping up.

"Maya...I need to talk to you about something..."

"Sure."

"Maya...I ran across a burning bridge for you."

"You did?"

"When you were trapped in the temple."

"Wow..Nick..."

"Maya I...I love you...I've always loved you...I can't live without you...and Pearl said you told her a long time ago you love me too...do you still?" he said walking over to his hoodie and pulling out the magatama.

She starred at it for a moment then sighed.

"No..." she whispered. Immediately locks and chains shot up. Phoenix couldn't even count them all.

"Maya your lying..."

"SO? Show me proof!"

"Here" he said handing her a portfolio of evidence. He held back form saying 'TAKE THAT!'

"The card you drew, The 'testimony' from Pearl, Trucy's journal...and...this photo." he said setting it on the table.

Maya looked at all of it then all the locks shattered she began to cry.

"Nick...I love you...as soon as I met you I was in love with you..." she said starring at him. "I just don't want to be hurt... I just want to be with you...It's nearly impossible to admit this to you."

Phoenix grabbed Maya and they embraced. They pressed their lips together and kissed passionately. They held each other for along time just smiling at each other and kissing until a voice interrupted.

" It's about damn time!" Mia said standing in Pearl's tight clothes.

"M..MI..Mia!"

"I always knew you two belonged together. I'm happy that you finally told each other."

"Thanks sis..."

"Phoenix you better take care of Maya, understand? I'm going to be checking in a lot more. Oh I'm so happy for you two!" she said hugging them.

"Well I'm gonna go, I'll talk to you guys later, enjoy each other!" she said disappearing into Pearl. Pearl smiled then placed her hands over face "Are you finally 'special someones'?"

"Yes Pearl" Phoenix said "and I think it's gonna' stay that way" he said pulling Maya closer.

"YAYY!" Pearl said hopping up and down.

That night Phoenix and Maya had a big dinner with Apollo, Trucy, and Pearl.

"You know Mr. Wright wouldn't stop talking about you, I figured you were already a couple." Apollo said.

"You did? Nick that's so sweet." Maya said kissing him.

"I knew you were special someone's! I'm so happy!" Pearl said.

"Me too!" Trucy beamed.

"This is honestly the best night of my life!" Phoenix said hugging Maya. They ate and laughed then all went home. Trucy ran to her room and closed the door with Pearl close behind.

"You know now you have to buy me more hamburgers now?"

"Of course." he said laughing.

"Well I'm beat."

"Me too."

"Well my boyfriend is NOT sleeping on the couch. We can sleep in the same bed, just sleep. We can work on .….other things later."

"That's works with me honey...that sounds nice saying it finally."

"I love it honey" Maya said kissing Phoenix.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

_November20: _

_I finally have a new mommy! Maya is so nice ans she makes daddy so happy! I think things are looking up here. This is no longer my new mommy candidate journal, from now on this is my life with daddy and mommy. This is just amazing!_

**Author's note: So there it is. This is NOT the end. Now we get to look at Nick and Maya's new life together and the road bumps that entails. Also some new cases and more from Josh Greed. Hope you enjoyed this! Please provide feedback. You can go ahead and hope on over to the next chapter!**


	10. Love and Burnt pancakes are in the air

**Author's Note: Time has passed. Enjoy!**

10 Love and burnt pancakes are in the air

_December 19: It's been about a month since my new Mommy and Daddy got together. They are so happy and spend almost all the time with each other. Daddy smiles all the time, It's so nice. I think it's sweet. I think it's time I looked for my "Special someone" as Pearl says. By the way Pearl and I are best friends now! I really hope they like their present I got them for Christmas._

Trucy closed her diary and put it back in Mr. Hat. She walked into the living room. They were all watching TV. Phoenix was sitting on the couch in his normal blue toque and thicker winter hoodie. Maya was in a pair of black sweatpants and a purple sweater nestled under his chin. Pearl sat on the floor while Apollo sat in the armchair uncomfortably. She smiled. There was finally a family in her home. She sat down next to Pearl cross-legged. They watched a classic Christmas movie that ended with the two main characters kissing under the mistletoe.

When it ended Pearl and Trucy were on the floor asleep. Apollo yawned and said goodbye then left. Phoenix and Maya picked up Trucy and Pearl and put them in bed. They both got in bed and Maya placed her head on his chest. He stared at the ceiling laying flat on his back.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yea Maya?"

"I'm really happy." she said smiling.

"Me too." he said kissing her on the head. He paused thinking for a moment.

"I... wanna try something..if that's OK."

"um...I suppose...are you sure?" she said concerned.

"Yes, I've wanted to do this for a long time."

"ummm... I don't know about this Nick." she said.

"Trust me." He said placing his hand on her face.

"Well... OK then"

"OK..." he said moving closer to her. He leaned in and pulled out the ribbon that held her top-knot.

"Hey!" she said punching his arm. "You messed up my hair!"

He looked at her with hair down and the way it cascaded down her face.

"I think you look beautiful without your topknot."

"It's not a top-knot!" she said hugging him. They looked at each other then kissed. When they released they smiled at each other. Phoenix yawned. He turned out the light and Maya snuggled back up to him. They both fell fell asleep.

The morning light broke in and burned Phoenix's eyes. He groaned and sat up. He turned to look at Maya but she wasn't there. He looked around the room and in the bathroom but she was nowhere to be found. He quickly got dressed in his jeans, hoodie, and toque. He walked into the kitchen and gasped. Maya was full dressed in a sleeveless white shirt and a black miniskirt fixing pancakes. Phoenix was amazed.

"You're up before noon?...and cooking breakfast?" he said snickering.

"Well today is special."

"How so?" he said sarcastically knowing exactly what she was referring to.

"NICK! How could you forget?!" she said waving the spatula in his face.

"I'm just kidding!" he said wrapping his arms around her waist. "It has been a month since you and I become a couple."

"Well more like ten years considering how long we've 'been together'" she said turning to fully embrace him.

"That's very true haha." he said kissing the top of her head. "I think your pancakes are burning."

"Oh no!" she said trying to save the breakfast circles. She handed a Phoenix a plate of misshapen pancakes some completely black. He took the plate smiling and ate every one of them.

"Sooooo..." she said bating her eyes at him.

"Sooooo..." he said looking at her smiling.

"What are we doing today?"

"That's a surprise. We are going to the mall first though, c'mon." he said starting towards the door.

"One minute." she said fixing her hair. "It's weird without the top-knot."

"So you admit it was a top-knot!" he said laughing. She pushed him out the door. Trucy finished taking notes from behind the chair.

"Hmmm..."

"What is it magic Trucy?" Pearl asked looking at Trucy hastily scribbling.

"I think we need more information this is just one example. Maybe we should go ask Polly." Trucy said.

"Yay! Whatever helps you find your 'special someone' I'm in!" Pearl said smiling.

Apollo woke to the load banging at his door.

He walked to the peephole to see Mr. Hat starring back.

"Just a minute Trucy!" he said getting dressed. He threw on a tshirt and jeans then went to the door.

"What do you want?" he said groggy.

"We are trying to find Magic Trucy a 'special someone'!"

"Magic Trucy?"

"Well she's not a mystic like mystic Maya but she is a magician so I call her Magic Trucy!" Pearl beamed.

"Yea Polly, keep up!" Trucy said entering the apartment. Pearl soon came close behind.

"By all means come on in." Apollo said closing the door. He sat down in the chair next to the couch.

"Now what is all this about a special someone?"

"Like Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya."

"ahh ok so you're talking about love?"

"Exactly!" Trucy said.

"Well what can I do to help?" he said getting up and pouring a cup of coffee.

"Well you have a girlfriend right?"

"Well Vera and I have only gone out a couple of times.."

"Wait Vera Misham? Our old client?"

"Yea that's her...she's really nice." he said blushing a little.

"When is your next date?"

"Well actually tonight...we're going to a movie."

"Which one?"

"The sequel to that one that made Mr. Wright and Maya cry a couple of weeks ago. Apparently it was a favorite of an friend of theirs."

"Well that's interesting Polly. Bye!" she said grabbing Pearl and running out the door. _Now it's time for __phase two. _

**Author's Note: I know it's a bit of a weird combo with Apollo and Vera. What is Trucy up to? Find out when the next chapter is released later tonight! Don't forget to review. **


	11. Trucy's investigations

**Author's Note: This chapter is more focused on Trucy's love investigation and Apollo. More Nick and Maya next chapter! Enjoy! **

11 Trucy's investigations

Trucy hurried out the door pulling Pearl behind her. They raced home and closed the door.

"Magic Trucy what are we going to do now?"

"First we are going to follow Daddy and Maya to the mall, then we are going to follow Polly on his date."

"Okay! Sounds like fun!"

They soon arrived at the mall . They had changed into more normal clothes in order to be not recognized. They saw Phoenix and Maya sitting at the food court eating burgers. They sat and talked for hours. Then they went to a few other stores.

"I can't get close enough to hear what their saying!" Trucy said frowning. They finally caught up to Them as they approached a dress shop.

"Now I'm going to buy you a beautiful dress." Phoenix said kissing Maya.

"Why is that Nick?" she said smiling at him.

"For tonight. It's a surprise!"

"I'm so excited! This is a lot of fun Nicky."

"Nicky?"

"I think you need a cute nickname besides what I've always called you. Do you not like it?" Maya said worried.

"No I think it's adorable. Now come on, let's buy you a dress."

"OK!" Maya said running into the store dragging Phoenix behind her.

"I think we've gathered enough information from them."

"You're right Magic Trucy, also I'm getting hungry."

"Me too! Let's grab something from the food court."

They ate their food and returned home. They waited around until it was time for Apollo's date then headed over to the theater. Apollo had a frown on his face.

"Hey Trucy."He said immediately recognizing her.

"uhh.. Hey Polly!"

"I know you were spying on me but there's nothing to spy on."

"...?"

"Vera and I broke up."

"Why?"

"Well we both realized we just weren't right for each other, it happens sometimes."

"I'm sorry Polly."

"It's fine I just wish I could talk to.." he stopped himself.

"Who?"

"Nobody..."

"Is this your real special someone?" Pearl said.

"Ye...it's none of your business now please just leave me alone...please."

"You should tell her Polly...before it's too late." Trucy said walking off with Pearl right behind her.

"Hey Apollo! What brings you here?" a familiar voice said.

" Hey Ema...I was going to see this movie with someone but things changed."

"Like a date?" The voice squeaked. Apollo felt his bracelet. _Why is she tense. Does she?..no...but..maybe. _

"Kinda but it doesn't really matter we weren't serious anyway." He said looking into her eyes. He had developed an attraction to Ema as they're work often intertwined. Ema too had feelings for him, he was the only person to make her loose her scientific arpaoch to everything and just be girl, a girl who liked a boy.

**A Month ago**

Ema sat at her desk hastily typing on a computer about different types of chemicals used to identify poisons while occasionally straying to the snackoo website. She was in need of some excitement. A good case that involved some scientific evidence. _I've solved every case handed to me in a day. Ugh, I need an exciting case, I miss the fun and interesting cases like the ones Apollo worked on. I miss Apollo...Wait! What am I thinking! I don't...do I? I am a person of science! Well that doesn't mean I can't be interested in a guy...I mean guys! There's not particular guy...I mean he is cute...but...but nothing actually... _She was interrupted by a large knock at her door.

"Who is it?" Ema asked a little excitedly. _You idiot! He's not going to be there. _

"It is the one and only,Fraulein Skye." Klavier said entering._ Figures the one I don't want to see. _

Apollo strolled into the precinct, he needed some help with a new case and new the perfect forensic scientist (well actually detective) to do the job. "Yes I'm here to see detective Skye." he said to the receptionist.

"She's in her office over there."

"Thanks." he said walking over. Gavin was being shoved out of her office.

"I was only joking Fraulein!"

"Science is NOT a joking matter GET OUT!" she said slamming the door.

"Gavin." Apollo said nodding to the prosecutor.

"Her forehead." he responded heading out. Apollo knocked at the detectives door.

"Leave, I don't want to see you." she said coldly

"Oh sorry...I'll come back another time." he said starting to walk away.

"Oh Apollo!" she said cheering up immediately. "Come in." He opened the door and entered.

"Sorry I thought you were that Diva."

"It's fine. I could use your help if your not busy." he said. "Oh and these are few you..." he said blushing slightly. He handed her a bag of snackoos.

"Thanks! I'd be happy to help."

"I need to the prints on this knife."

"Okay well come on over here." she said gesturing to the make-shift lab she had in her office. They both walked to the table. Apollo removed the knife from the bag. They both began to work. Their hands touched as the both reached for the powder. They kept their hands motionless until Ema moved hers to continue working. They both stole glances at each other blushing each time their eyes met. They finished and Apollo left. _Keep it together Ema!...but he is really cute. _

**Present**

"Oh Ok." she said blushing. "Are you still gonna see it?"

"I suppose."

"That's cool." she said trying to keep her composure.

"Do you wanna see it with me?" he said blushing alittle . His bracelet nearly broke his wrist with the reaction he got from it. The girl became completely red.

She tried to cover her flushed face. Approach_ this scientifically! He is just a guy...a really cute guy..._"Well...I..uhh...I'm really busy...I... don't...I...Yes" she said smiling.

"Look I understand it's OK...wait what?"

"I would like to go on a date with you Apollo."

"That's great! Do you wanna grab some diner after?" he said smiling.

"I'd really like that." she said placing her hand in his as they walked into the movie.

"You wanna know something?"

"...?"

"I've always kinda had a crush on you. I really like you."

"I really like you too Apollo." she said kissing his cheek.

"I'm really happy we're doing this Ema."

"Me too."

The movie ended and Apollo and Ema sat in the darkness, their lips pressed against each other. They eventually got up and headed downtown to grab some food. Trucy had been watching the entire time in secret.

"Well Pearl I think we have enough data."

"Me too!"

They raced home and began making even more plans.

**Author's Note: Sorry this strayed from Nick/Maya story. This is the jumping off for my other fan fic about Ema/Apollo (obviously) Be sure to check it out! Don't worry Focus in on Nick and Maya now. See what their one month anniversary fully entails. Review please! See ya next chapter!**


	12. Anniversary

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a bit since I've updated this. I have been busy with my other story (check it out!). Also I realized I tried to over complicate this story and I'm sorry for that. Here is a longer chapter to make up for it. Enjoy!**

**12 Anniversary**

Phoenix and Maya headed off to the mall speeding off in his motorcycle. They arrived and got off. Maya rushed inside. They walked around many different stores looking at all sorts of items. It got to be lunch time so they headed to the food court. They bought their burgers and sat down. May was chomping on hers furiously.

"Hey Nick?" she asked timidly.

"What's up?" he responded catching her nervousness.

"Are you happy?" she seemed sheepish. This was unlike her.

"Very." he smiled but shifted and became concerned. "Wait are you not?" he suddenly broke out in a cold sweat.

"No I'm very happy." she reassured him. "I just want to make sure. I've wanted to be with you for a long time, and this month has been the happiest of my life. I want to make sure this is right."

"This is perfect." he mused kissing her. "Maya I can't think of living without you."

She felt special. Here was a guy that had always been there for her and loved her no matter what. Life was pretty great.

"Now come on." he said pulling her out her chair playfully. They got up and walked over to an elegant dress shop at the center of the mall.

"Now I'm going to buy you a beautiful dress." Phoenix said kissing Maya.

"Why is that Nick?" she said smiling at him.

"For tonight. It's a surprise!"he said trying to be playful but coming across weird. May laughed.

"I'm so excited! This is a lot of fun Nicky." she said giggling at his awkwardness.

"Nicky?" he said raising his brow.

"I think you need a cute nickname besides what I've always called you. Do you not like it?" Maya said worried. She was a little self conscious around him not wanting to screw up.

"No I think it's adorable. Now come on, let's buy you a dress." he wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her.

"OK!" Maya said running into the store dragging Phoenix behind her.

They walked in a before them sat a maze of dresses. Maya ran around trying on every dress in the store. Phoenix evaluated every one giving his feedback while trying not to fall asleep. He was happy they were together and this was his idea but after dress thirty he was ready to go. Maya eventually settled on a sleeveless purple dress. They paid and then left.

"Where else are we going today?" Maya asked excitedly as they headed for the parking lot.

"Well I was thinking we would go home and have a Steel Samurai marathon." he said smiling at her giddy reaction.

"Yayyy!" she said jumping on his bike as they sped off. _I am so lucky. Nick is such an awesome guy. I am so happy! _They arrived shortly at their home and headed inside. Phoenix got the dvds and put them in. They snuggled into each other and sat watching the program. Phoenix started to pet her head stroking her hair. She loved when he did that. It was comforting. She reached her hand up and played with the scruff on his face. She loved how his face felt when he didn't shave. He placed his lips on her forehead and held them there before releasing. He wrapped his arms around her and she place her hands over his. It started to become dark.

"We should probably need to get ready now." he said starting to get up.

"OK!" she said running to their room to get ready. Phoenix followed in close pursuit. Phoenix dressed in a blue stylish suit. Maya came out of the bathroom wearing he new dress with her hair down. Phoenix almost fell over, he had never seen her wear makeup before. She had a bit of difficulty figuring out what did what but got the hang of it. Phoenix was awestruck.

"You look beautiful." he said smiling. Her face became crimson.

"You look very sharp Nicky." she said kissing him briefly.

"C'mon we don't want to be late." he said starting out the door. They walked outside and Maya gasped. A large limo was sitting in the parking lot.

"Nick, that is so cool!" she squealed. They got inside and Maya looked around the large vehicle. They sat close intertwining their hands. She laid her head in his shoulder. They reached the restaurant and went inside. The restaurant was extravagant and was decorated elegantly. Maya noticed something funny. _There's nobody here. _

"I rented out this entire restaurant for us." he said proudly. This had taken him quite a lot of work and to see Maya appreciate it made it worthwhile.

"WOW! You're so amazing." she said hugging him. They sat down at a table of Maya's choosing and a small waiter came out carrying a plate of food. He sat down Phoenix's food and then Maya's.

"For the sir a sirloin with chopped onions and for the lady a gourmet deluxe burger." the waiter said leaving them alone. Maya smiled mouthing 'thank you' with tears in her eyes. She paced herself while eating but still finished quickly. Phoenix finished soon after.

"Nick..." she said dejected.

"What's wrong Maya?" he said immediately worried.

"I...I feel bad. You did all this for me but I haven't done anything for you. I love you so much and I feel so bad about this. All I got you was this." she said producing a small box with a blue ribbon on it. She handed to him. He opened it and began to cry

"Thank you so much Maya." he said with tears streaming down his face and landing on his smile. He pulled out a small locket that was shaped like his old badge. Inside it had the first picture he and Maya had ever taken from years ago.

"It's perfect." he said putting in on.

"This is for you." he said handing her a box. She opened and peeked inside. It was her turn to cry. It was a small statue of Mia,her mom, and Pearl all standing next to her. "Nick...how did you?"

"I had Will Powers set me up with a prop maker he knew and we made that." he said still wiping his own tears.

"This is amazing. I love you so much Nick." she said through her tears.

"I love you too Maya" he said reaching in to kiss her. They held passionately interlocked. They sat talking and laughing for hours. After paying they got back in the limo. Maya placed her head in his lap and looked up at him. They smiled at each other while he stroked her hair. They arrived at home and fell onto the couch cuddling each other.

"Let's have a dinner tomorrow." she said excitedly. "I want to wear my dress again."

"OK sure. Why don't we invite Apollo?" he said slyly. He had heard Trucy talk about her brother's girlfriend and was curious.

"Sure!" she said. He reached for the phone and dialed he number.

His phone rang, he groaned and answered it.

"Justice." he said gritting his teeth _Damn it!_

"Hey it's Wright I just wanted to invite you to a dinner tomorrow. Maya loves her new dress so much she wants to wear it again." Phoenix said chuckling.

"Umm... I suppose sure." he said half paying attention. His mind was more focused on his girlfriend.

"Hurry up Apollo." A voice pleaded. Phoenix heard the voice.

"Are you busy right now?" Phoenix asked slyly.

"Kinda yea." he said trying to get Phoenix to hang up.

"Well you can bring your girlfriend as well...wait is that Ema?"

"Gotta go Mr. Wright." he said hanging up.

"Was that Ema Skye?" Maya asked confused.

"I think so. I didn't know he was dating her. It's about time though." he said chuckling.

"I'm going to get ready for bed." she said walking to the bedroom.

"OK see you in a second." he said. He walked into the bed room and changed into his pajamas. Maya came out of the bathroom wearing just a towel.

"Nick." she said attempting to be seductive but had a tinge of nervousness.

"Uhh Maya?" he said flabbergasted. _WOW._

"I um...you...know.." she said struggling to get the words out.

"ummm...I...uh..." Phoenix said becoming completely red. She dropped the towel and attacked him.

The sun broke in and woke Maya. She stirred looking around. _Well that was new! _She thought biting her lip and recalling the night.

"Hey." phoenix said tracing the contours of her back with his finger.

"Hey." she said giggling smiling at him.

"I have to go for a bit but I'll be back soon." he said getting dressed.

"OK bye love you." she called.

"Love you too." he said kissing her then heading out the door. He drove off to Apollo's apartment and waited outside. He saw Ema's car pull up soon after confirming his suspicion. Apollo got out and headed up to his apartment.

"Hey Apollo!" he said almost teasing him.

"Hi Mr. Wright what brings you here?" he asked impatiently. He glanced back at Ema in her car.

"Well Trucy said she left something here." he said obviously lying.

"OK why are you really hear?" Apollo said just trying to get him out of here.

"Alright I was curious what had developed with you and ms. Skye. I thought you two had come by here but it seems you spent the night at her house."

"Yes and?" he was starting to get almost rude in his questioning.

"I just wanted to know how things went."

"Fine, listen can I talk to you later?"

"Sure...and take good care of her Apollo, she's special." he said getting very serious all of a sudden. He sounded like her father.

"I will." he said going into his apartment shutting the door behind him. Phoenix laughed and headed to the store. He picked up some more food and ran back home. He opened the door and Maya wrapped herself around him.

"Welcome back!" she said leaning up and kissing him.

"Thanks." he smiled and sat the food down. He noticed what she was wearing. "Don't you look cute." she was wearing his hoodie and blue toque.

"I got cold." she said holding him tighter.

"Where's Trucy and Pearl?" he said looking around.

"I have no idea sweety, they said they'd be back later."

"Oh OK, so what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Well..." she said gesturing towards the bedroom blushing.

"Oh! OK." he said blushing. He pressed his lips against hers and their kiss intensified. He removed her toque and led her to the bedroom shutting the door.

**Author's Note: More longer chapters like this to come! Don't forget to review! See ya next chapter!**


	13. Dinner

**Author's Note: Hey here's another chapter! Updates for this story are going to slow down. I need to some work on the overall plot of this story. You may wish to read my other story: Science and Special someones to fully get some of the things happening in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**13 Dinner**

Phoenix sat on the couch. Maya had her head in his lap. He pulled out his phone and called Apollo.

Ema and Apollo awoke to a blaring sound. They collectively groaned and giggled at each other. Apollo reached for his phone. Phoenix came from the other end.

"Apollo this is Phoenix I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget our dinner tonight." he said cheerfully. "I want to see Ema too!" Maya chirped in sitting up a taking the phone.

"We will be there." he said aggressively.

"OK see you then." Phoenix said hanging up. Maya kissed Phoenix and shifted to sit in his lap. They begin to passionately kiss. They quickly became enveloped in each other.

"Maya we need to get ready." he said stroking her hair. She puffed out her cheeks but then jumped up excitedly.

"Okay Nick!" she said running once again to the bedroom. Phoenix quickly dressed in a black suit and waited on Maya. She came out wearing her new dress and they departed in the car Phoenix rented for the night. They got to the restaurant and sat down. Ema and Apollo arrived shortly after.

"You look so pretty Ema!" Maya said with her mouth agape.

"Thanks you look very beautiful." Ema said returning the compliment.

"Nick just bought me this dress!" she said grabbing him.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Phoenix said wasting no time grilling them.

"Uhh about three days." Ema said smiling at Apollo.

"What did you do on your first date? Did you guys kiss? Are you guys sleeping together? Are you going to get married?" Maya said. Ema and Apollo both stared processing all the questions.

"Uhhhh..."Apollo started trying to answer the questions. "We went to the movies." he stopped forgetting the rest of the questions.

"Well...we did kiss" Ema said blushing. "We are sleeping together, just sleeping. I have no idea about marriage I mean we've only been dating three days!" Ema said laughing a little bit.

"Well I think you two make a great couple." Phoenix said smiling. "Let me ask you another question." His smile transformed into a frown. "Did you know about Vera?"

"Nick!" Maya said worrying about starting something.

"I knew he had just gotten out of a relationship yes." she said somberly. "I didn't know it was Vera though.

"And you're were OK with that?" Phoenix said raising his brow.

"I...We both developed feelings for each other a while ago." she said looking at Apollo.

"My relationship with Vera wasn't serious anyway. We had just had lunch a couple of times that's all. Besides we decided we were better friends." he said just trying to end the topic. They continued to answer all the ridiculous questions. Ema answered either be presenting scientific fact or emotional rantings. Apollo stumbled and had trouble answering the questions let alone remembering them.

"This is my final question." Phoenix said. "Why are you two sleeping together but not 'sleeping' together?"

"Because I don't him to stay with me for sex." Ema said. "I want him to stay with me because his presence it warming and comforting. Because he makes happy and not so uptight. I want him to stay with me because I want him to be with me." she said tearing up. Apollo reached in and kissed her.

"I told you Nick!" Maya said laughing. "Now pay up."

"What are you talking about?" Apollo asked.

"We made a bet about who would answer that question that way and Maya won." he said laughing.

"Mr Wright!" Ema said becoming red. "You invited us all the way down to interrogate us and play games!" She said becoming angry.

"OK the truth is...I really wanted to know if you two were right for each other and you are." he said smiling. "I care about both of you and want to make sure you are happy"

"I appreciate that Mr. Wright." Apollo said astonished at Phoenix's ability to turn the tables on anything. They spent the rest of the night laughing and talking about old cases and crazy witnesses. They finished and left. Maya and Phoenix got in their car. They started to drive when Maya grabbed his arm.

"Wait watch this." she said pointing to Apollo and Ema. Apollo stopped Ema on the curb.

"Hey Em?" he asked nervously.

"What's up?" Ema said bubbly.

"I'm sorry if they got you upset." he said rubbing his head.

"No it's OK. Just promise me something."

"...?"

"Don't let Phoenix give you any advice." she said pulling him into a kiss. They held holding each other. "Now let's go home. I'm tired."

"OK." he said chuckling as they drove off. Phoenix and Maya smiled and headed off as well. The reached their home and crashed in the bed. Maya cuddled up to Phoenix.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yea Maya?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." he said kissing her.

"Ema and Apollo are a sweet couple." Maya said.

"Yea I hope they are good for each other." he said. She brought her lips close to his without them touching.

"I'm really happy Nick." she said breathing with him.

"Me too." he said bringing their lips together.

"AWWW"

"Pearly!" Maya screamed.

"Where have you and Trucy been?" Phoenix asked realizing he hadn't seen them in a long time.

"No where." Pearl said smiling coyly.

"Where is Trucy?" Phoenix asked worried.

"On a date." Pearl said blushing.

"WHERE?!" Phoenix said sternly.

**Author's Note: Sorry this is so short. Next chapter: Trucy's date! Please review. See ya next chapter!**


	14. Phoenix Wright: Ace father

**Author's note: Trucy and her date! Enjoy!**

**14 Phoenix Wright: Ace Father**

Phoenix rushed out the door and jumped on his bike. Maya stood in the doorway.

"Nick! Wait up!" Maya said waving. He was already gone. Pearl looked up and Maya.

"Did Magic Trucy do something wrong?" Pearl said.

"No Pearly." Maya reassured placing her hand on her hand. "Nick is just really protective of Trucy. Now come on before Nick does something stupid." she said grabbing Pearls hand and running out the door.

Phoenix ran into People Park. He sprinted through the park looking around. He didn't see her anywhere. He sat down on a bench. He soon heard a familiar voice. He looked up to see Trucy talking loudly to a guy she was holding hands with. Trucy looked completely different. She was wearing black shorts with a blue blouse and her hair in a pony tail. Phoenix furrowed his brow as he observed the boy. He was wearing a pair of black dress slacks with a bright red Hawaiian shirt. The boy laughed at what she was saying and wrapped his arm around her waist. She giggled. Phoenix sat up and walked over to them. Trucy noticed him.

"Hey daddy!" she said waving. He frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just in the area..." he said. Trucy shook her head.

"Really daddy? That's a terrible lie."

"OK Pearl told me where you were so I came over." he admitted. The guy just watched the two of them go back and forth.

"Why?"

"I'm a concerned father sorry." he said becoming serious.

"Well alright." she said thinking. "Well daddy this is my boyfriend." she said presenting the guy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wright." he said warmly.

"Trucy were leaving." Phoenix said coldly. He was very protective when it came to Trucy and boys. He had never had much to worry about however until now. Trucy mouthed 'I'm sorry' as they walked away.

"HOLD IT!"

Phoenix turned to the boy.

"Now if you are intending to prosecute my client." he said holding Trucy's hand as she moved to his side. "Then I must know the charges in order to defend my client and myself."

"Is this a trial?" Phoenix asked smiling.

"It's whatever it needs to be." he said looking into Phoenix's eyes.

"Are you studying law?" Phoenix asked raising his brow.

"Yes I am." he stated.

"How are old are you?" Phoenix asked becoming very concerned.

"Just sixteen. I hope to become a lawyer at an early age."

"And you are willing to fight a veteran attorney in a mock trial in order to continue to date his daughter?"

"If it is necessary." he said not backing down.

"Do you care for my daughter?" he said becoming very serious.

"Yes." he stated staring at Phoenix. Phoenix smiled.

"Alright then." he sighed with relief. His Magatama rested in his palm. "Phoenix Wright." he said shaking the young man's hand.

"Chris Hughes." he said smiling.

"Are prosecutor Hughes' son?"

"No He's my uncle."

"Oh OK." Phoenix was glad he didn't have to meet with that crazy guy again. "How long have you two been dating?"

"About a week." Trucy answered finally being a part of this conversation about her.

"What!? really?"

"Yep." she said smiling bouncing on her toes. "What's wrong daddy?"

"I was just a little surprised that's all. Well I leave you two to your date. Sorry to bother you." he said going out of the park. Maya ran up to him and grabbed him.

"NICK! STOP! Don't do anything crazy." she said attempting to calm him down. Oblivious of the actual events.

"Maya everything's fine look." he said pointing to the couple on the bench Trucy had her head rested on his shoulder.

"AWW young love." Maya and Pearl said at the same time.

"Now let's get home, you and I have some unfinished business." he said whispering in Maya's ear.

"I'm sorry about my dad." she said looking up at him.

"It's OK he meant well." he said.

"I'm glad we are a couple." she said hugging him.

"Me too Truce."

She remembered when they first met.

Two Weeks Ago

Chris sat in a cafe looking over old case files. A girl walked in wearing a magician's costume. She looked very cute and he was intrigued by her.

"Hello." he said waving.

"HI!" she said waving. _He's cute! _She purchased her coffee and walked over to him."Do you mind if I sit here?" she said smiling.

"By all means." he smirked gesturing to the empty seat. She noticed his papers sitting down.

"What are you reading?" she asked intrigued.

"Oh just some legal stuff." he said catching himself staring at her eyes. Their eyes locked again. She turned away blushing.

"So are you a lawyer?" she asked nervously.

"No but I'm studying to become one."

"That sounds neat." she beamed.

"Yea...i guess it is." he said smiling becoming red.

"So are you a magician?" he said eying her costume.

"Yes I am!" she smiled. He chuckled at her excitement.

"That's really cool actually I love magic."

"I'm Trucy" she said extending a hand.

"Chris." he said shaking her hand. They sat talking for hours about everything from magic and law to the Steel Samurai and cats. He looked at his watch and stood up.

"I have to go, sorry." he said frowning. He really didn't want to go.

"Well OK." she said disappointed.

"Well can I have your cell phone number and maybe we can get some lunch or something some day?" he asked shyly.

"Sure!" she said scribbling it on a napkin. "There you go!"

"I'll call you later. Bye Trucy." he said exiting.

"Bye Chris!" she called after him. Trucy raced to an apartment. She burst through the door.

"Trucy? What are you doing here?" Ema asked as she stood up.

"I need some advice." she admitted.

"About?"

"Boys"

"Oh." Ema said surprised. "Well sit down let's talk." she said gesturing to the couch. Ema made tea and they sat down.

"OK what's the problem."

"Well...there's this guy I met and I like him."

"So?"

"So I don't know what to do!"

"Just tell me what happened." Trucy explained the events and Ema smiled.

"He said he's call you it seems like this guy likes you too, just be patient that's all."

"Thanks Ema." she said hugging her.

"Just curious why did you come to me with this?"

"Well I didn't want to tell Maya cause she'd tell daddy and also you and Polly like each other right?"

"Um...no that's.. not true..." Ema said becoming flushed.

"Well don't wait until it's too late." Trucy getting up to leave.

**Present **

Pearl scoured Trucy's room looking for her diary. She couldn't find it anywhere. She grabbed a crumpled piece of paper and crayon.

_I'm so happy for everybody! MR. Nick and Maya are together,Mr. Polly has ms. Scientist, and now Trucy and Chris are special someones. This is great. I th_

Pearl's head hit Trucy's pillow and she passed out exhausted. She slept all night smiling.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! I enjoy overprotective dad Phoenix. Next chapter: Phoenix has a surprise for Maya. Please review. See ya next chapter!**


	15. Phoenix's Suprise

**Author's note: Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**15 Phoenix's Surprise**

Maya awoke and got up. She walked into the kitchen and saw Phoenix making pancakes while Trucy waited.

"Morning Maya!" Trucy beamed.

"Hey Maya." Phoenix said wrapping his arm around her. She yawned and smiled.

"What's our plan for today?" she asked.

"Well I actually have a case."

"Cool let me help!" she said raring to rekindle the old partnership they had.

"I'm sorry you can't."

"C'mon Nick!" she said puffing out her cheeks.

"Maya I can't let you I'm sorry."

"Fine!" she said storming off to her room slamming the door. She started to cry. Trucy came in.

"Go away!"

"Maya daddy has to do this case by himself, you need to be understanding." she said comforting Maya.

"I know.." she said in between sobs. " Nick has just gotten really busy lately I'm just upset." she said hugging Trucy. Phoenix wiped the tears from eyes as he got on his bike. _I'm so sorry Maya. You'll see soon though. _Trucy left soon after. Maya looked around the empty house. _Ugh! I'm so bored. _She fixed a microwave hamburger and sat at the TV. She turned on the Steel Samurai. She sat watching the show she started to drift. She was soon snoring.

"Nick!" she called running down a hallway. "Nick!" She searched all over for him but couldn't find him. "Nick!"

A police officer walked up to her. "I'm sorry ma'am Mr. Wright was murdered."

"WHAT?!" she said sobbing into his chest. "NO! NO!" she said slamming her fist against his chest.

"MYSTIC MAYA!" Pearl screamed. Maya awoke looking at Pearl. "Are you alright Mystic Maya?! You were screaming in sleep." Pearl asked concerned.

"Yea...I'm fine." she said sighing with relief. She hugged Pearl and they sat on the couch watching TV for the rest of the day. Phoenix burst through the door.

"Ahoy There!" he said dressed in ship captains uniform.

"Nick! Wait what's with the costume?"

"I have a surprise!" he announced. "We are going on a cruise!"

"YAY!" Maya said jumping up and down. She ran to hug Phoenix. He kissed her briefly.

"This is why I couldn't let you go with me today." he said smiling. She punched him in the arm laughing. "Trucy has a magic competition and so I figured we would do something fun."

"Mind I I tag along?" a voice said.

"M MIA!?" Phoenix blinked.

"HI Guys." she said smiling. Phoenix and Maya hadn't seen her in awhile.

"SIS!" Maya said running over and hugging Mia. "Can she go with us?" Maya pleaded.

"Sure." he said. "How long can Pearl channel you for?" he asked worried about a sudden transformation.

"She has gotten a lot stronger so probably for a long time." Mia said thinking. "She will revert back to herself when she sleeps but we should be fine."

"OK sure."

"YAY!" Maya said jumping up and down. They spent the next few days making preparations while Pearl trained to get ready for the trip. They were packing when Maya had a realization.

"What about Apollo?"

"Right, Let me call."

Apollo picked up his phone.

"Yes Mr. Wright?"

"Trucy has a magic competition and we are all going." he said lying.

"OK" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Would you like to accompany us?" Phoenix asked. _Please say no._

"Not really" he said honestly "Ema is getting sick and I was planning on heading on over there to take care of her." (**Author's Note: refer to chapter 6 of Science and Special someones**)

"OK enjoy your time off." he said hanging up.

"Nick you lied." Maya said.

"Well we don't have room for another two people and besides Apollo needs some time with Ema."

"That's true. I'm so excited!" she said tackling him on the bed.

The day soon arrived when the needed to leave. They arrived at the dock and got out of the taxi. Pearl got out and looked to see if anybody was around. She transformed into Mia. They got out their luggage.

"Thanks again guys for buying some more clothes...my size." she said looking at Pearls smaller clothes clinging to her chest.

"No problem sis." Maya said.

"Trucy just text me she's arrived at her competition and checked in."

"Good." Maya confirmed. They displayed their tickets and got on board. The boat sounded it's horn and left. Confetti was flying everywhere. They got to their cabin and settled in.

"Wow Nick this place has everything!" she said looking at the long list of activities.

"Well I'm going to lay out on the deck" Mia said coming out in a bikini.

"Don't fall asleep." Phoenix said chuckling.

"Good point, I'll try not to, that would be embarrassing. See you two later." she said exiting.

"So what do you want to do first?" Phoenix asked. Maya walked up to him kissing him passionately.

"This." she whispered in his ear.

Phoenix woke some time later looking around. He looked out the window to see it was night. Maya wrapped her arms around him.

"It's night time Maya." he said looking at her. "Do you want to do anything?"

"Let's go dancing." she said getting up.

"OK sure." he said chuckling. They both got dressed and left the room.

"Here." Maya said stopping as they were walking along the deck.

"But it's this way." he said hearing the music ahead of them.

"No just you and me right here." she said looking at him. They began slowly dance as the moon glistened off of them.

**Author's Note: Cruise fun to follow! Please review. See ya next chapter!**


End file.
